


Accidents in the Workplace

by RoninReverie



Series: Entrapdak Stories [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Awkward Romance, F/M, Fluff, Interspecies Awkwardness, Lab Partners, One Shot, Science, Season/Series 03, pre-finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 22:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoninReverie/pseuds/RoninReverie
Summary: Hordak and Entrapta have been growing closer since they became lab partners. Their latest test run of the portal proves to be riddled with potential accidents and causes a few unlikely but not unwelcome accidents to follow afterwards.





	Accidents in the Workplace

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on: 8/6/19

“I like being friends with you too.”

The words played on a loop in Hordak’s mind as he saw her endearing stare over and over again on repeat. No one had ever shown him such kindness before, especially none as brilliant and charismatic as her.

Lately, he caught himself staring at her, taking close note of her expressions under certain stimuli or situation. The way she looked when she was concentrating, when she was frustrated, excited, or elated. All were something so new to him and he could not help but be scientifically curious about this new unexpected variable that had been placed into his life.

“Whoa geez!” she shouted suddenly, her face taking on a bit of the frustrated look, but also a twinge of the excited one as well.

The machine began to pulsate and it did not take Hordak long to realize and react to it as well.

“The border connections have been misaligned!” Entrapta called. “Hordak, quick! Hold them back together while I replace the rivets with my internal wrenching drive.”

“I have them,” he replied, using his height and strength to force the two wedges of curved metal back into a successful arch.

“Hold steady now!”

Entrapta appeared from above, supported along the ceiling by her long purple hair as she drilled two new plugs into the device and tightened them accordingly. As soon as she was finished, the machine stopped spasming and faded back into its typical spiral of calm green energy before shutting down.

“Well that was fun!” she laughed. “Who knew experimental portal technology could be so finicky about what kind of conduit clamps get used to hold all of its internal bits together.” She lifted her welding mask and laughed again. “It’s a little ridiculous how bad the elemental strain is on what would normally be a pretty agreeable metal alloy to work with. What do you think, Hordak?”

She turned her face to him, only to feel the light brush of his face on hers. She was so used to people moving away from her when she invaded their personal space that she had never factored in the distance between them had the other party stood their ground.

She blushed and leaned backwards a way, the red in her face more apparent due to the blood rushing to her head from hanging upside down.

“Whoops! Sorry about that!”

Hordak could feel a heat in his face that he had not sensed in a long time. What skin remained on his boney cheekbones seemed to be just enough to change the hue of his fluster. He too leaned back aways and put up a facade of workplace professionalism to mask the sudden and unfamiliar emotions surging within him.

“It’s alright. Accidents do happen.”

_An accident,_ he pondered. _Of course that was all it was. Just a common accident._

Entrapta however got a lot of confusion on her face.

“Wait… do you mean the accident with the machine or with our—”

He cut her off abruptly, albeit a bit awkwardly as he removed his arms from the archway and placed them uniformly behind his back.

“Yes! Accidents happen quite often in our field. More often than can be counted.”

She could read his fluster clearly now, and knew that somewhere deep down he seemed to share in her momentary influx of sporadic affections. This consenting fumble on his part only appeared to strengthen these feelings in her, and Entrapta, being the ever curious woman she was, leaned forward a bit and smiled, waiting to see what might happen next given a few additional variables.

“All the time...” she replied. “You never know when or where one might pop up out of nowhere.”

He tilted himself towards her as well, her eyes once more processing that endearing look that made his chest ache with the performance of heavy cardiovascular activity. Such a strange feeling that wasn’t all around unpleasant, but vastly different than anything he was used to. Could it be that she was feeling the same? Why was she so close now? Why was he moving into her orbit as if ensnared by those calm eyes and illustrious wit.

“Indeed. At any moment...”

Once more they were a breath’s length away from one another and met in the middle in order to let slip another "accidental" but purposefully experimental kiss.

It was a lot different than what she always pictured kissing to be like. Entrapta had wondered, not often, but on occasion, how such a display could potentially feel or how the feelings themselves might affect her. 

It was basically a common human emotion after all, and she was human, but she never found the urge to test that curiosity until now. Even Hordak, who was not human seemed to share in this connective intensity drawing both of them together. Perhaps there was something stronger to the connection of two people than she realized. Something that went far beyond the parameters of mere friendship or professional partnership?

There was something in the soft, vulnerable emotions of open honesty and willingness between the two of them that had escalated these emotions in her. Emotions that she had never truly considered a part of herself until she and Hordak had started working more closely together. In a way, she wondered if Hordak could be just as new and confused about these reflective feelings as she was, but for now she only focused on the texture of their kiss, the gentle pressure of her lips against his mouth, the overwhelming feeling of— of—

“Ooof!”

Entrapta fell suddenly from the ceiling, her hair giving out as Hordak caught her in his arms, revealing the nonexistent strain her weight did to affect his muscles. He held her there a moment, staring and blinking with such compassion and care, that it was in that look, Entrapta knew that he was just as bad at this as she was, and he knew it himself too.

“Fascinating.” She started, finding it hard to let the words come back freely to her lips. “It would appear my levels of heightened emotion react negatively to the prehensile functionality of my hair. I think I just got weak in the knees?"

“My apologies…” He said, and he meant it. It was almost sweet to hear the level of concern in his tone as he set her carefully back to her feet.

She snorted out a laugh, her fluster more aware of itself than she’d meant to allow, and combed her hand along the thick pigtails at her side.

“Don’t be. This was an interesting accident. An interesting study of cause and events. One should never apologize for science! ”

He smiled and touched her hair as well.

“Perhaps we should just take care to prevent certain accidents from happening again.”

She felt a rise in heart palpitations, but the sensation relaxed once he released his stroking hand from her hair.

“You make a fair point.”

They turned back to their machine and Entrapta decided to break this new tension between them with something they could both focus on with more mental clarity.

“So about that conduit connector…”

“Ah yes, I believe the power might need additional support in order to activate at full power without combustion. If we add a few supports here, I’m sure that would suffice.”

“True… but what if we did something like this instead?”

They conversed about their invention while In the background, Imp and Emily placed one slap to the face at the second hand embarrassment they felt at just witnessing that entire ordeal. Still, they could not deny that there was something sweet about the two that made everything in the lab just seem better than it was in the past. Maybe this thing between them wasn’t such a bad accident after all?

**Author's Note:**

> I am not proud of this fluff piece, and don't quite think I'm ready to write for these characters yet, but heck if I didn't still write it anyway, so now you guys have to read it! XD  
Welcome to the She-Ra fandom! I hope you enjoyed!  
I have one more in the vault that needs editing! Wish me luck.


End file.
